guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Awe of She
Awe of She is Dizzy's theme. The English vocalist is Jason Miller. Versions * Awe of She - Guilty Gear X * Awe of She II - Guilty Gear XX Vocal Versions Romaji= Ai wa doko ni? soko ni aru hazu no Ai wa doko ni? wakatteita hazu Yurusarenai, kono shukumei ah~ “grudge” Yasashisa ni dakaretetai ah~ “grudge” Mou daremo kizutsuketakunai junsuisugiru kibou Kurushiihodo my wandering heart... Ai wa naze ni? moroku hakanakute Ai wa naze ni? watashi wo sakeru no Kodoku sae okasareru ah~ “grudge” Jibun sae miushinau ah~ “grudge” Mou nanimokamo shinjirarenai kowareteyuku kioku Setsunaihodo my wandering heart... Ai wa doko ni? soko ni aru hazu no Ai wa doko ni? wakatteita hazu Yurusarenai, kono shukumei ah~ “grudge” Yasashisa ni dakaretetai ah~ “grudge” |-|English Translation= Where is love? It should be here Where is love? I should have known I can't forgive this fate—ah, “grudge” I want to be embraced by gentleness—ah, “grudge” This too-genuine hope that I won't hurt anyone any more Is too painful, my wandering heart... Why is love so fragile and transient? Why is love avoiding me? Only loneliness intrudes on me—ah, “grudge” I lose sight only of myself—ah, “grudge” My shattered memory which no longer believes in anything at all Is too painful, my wandering heart... Where is love? It should be here Where is love? I should have known I can't forgive this fate—ah, “grudge” I want to be embraced by gentleness—ah, “grudge” |-|N.Y. Vocal Version= I’m gonna fly so high, Up where the birds meet and the clouds fly. I’m gonna fly so high. Above all this nonsense and why don’t we try? We can start a new life away From this violence where people die. Isn’t that a good idea? It sounds so simple; why can’t it be simple? I’ve had enough of this endless fight. Hurting and crying is just not right. Isn’t that a good idea? It sounds so simple; why can’t it be simple? We should be flying high, Watching our enemies behind their eyes. We’re gonna fly so high, Together we’ll make it; let’s escape this life! My wings are spread and the time is right. You know you can trust me; I’m meant for flight. Isn’t that a good idea? It sounds so simple; why can’t it be simple? Evil can’t touch us if it tries. Fly up so far to amazing heights. Isn’t that a good idea? It sounds so simple; why can’t it be simple now? You can trust me. We can start a whole new life Away from all this violence where people die! (Spoken Words) Dizzy is a spell. A spell of love and lust. You can trust me. We can start a whole new life Away from this violence where people die. Isn’t that a good idea? We can start a new life away From this violence where people die. Isn’t that a good idea? It sounds so simple; why can’t it be simple? I’ve had enough of this endless fight. Hurting and crying is just not right. Isn’t that a good idea? It sounds so simple; why can’t it be simple now? You can trust me. We can start a whole new life Away from all this violence where people die! Category:Songs